


Yellow like the December star

by Miss_Porpura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Miracles, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Porpura/pseuds/Miss_Porpura
Summary: Sonhar com o passado não é nada fora do comum, porém, o sonho que Baekhyun teve após fazer um pedido desesperado a uma estrela cadente tinha uma sensação diferente, de que seria a chance de ele mudar alguma coisa e assim o fez, como consequência, ao acordar se depara com uma realidade inédita! A verdade era que só mesmo um milagre de Natal faria Baekhyun descobrir que a resposta de seu presente sempre esteve em seu passado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Yellow like the December star

> _Freezing winter, shining tree lights_
> 
> _I can't stand this ironic night_

Uma, duas...

Já era a terceira garrafa de vinho vazia que Baekhyun colocava no canto da varanda de seu apartamento. Ficar bêbado naquela noite de terça-feira, apenas uma semana antes do Natal, definitivamente não era seu plano, mas para falar a verdade nada na sua vida tem seguido com o que pensou para si nos últimos tempos.

Afinal, como não se sentir inútil quando ele que sempre abominou a rotina administrativa, não conseguiu dizer não para aquele único email que surgiu em sua caixa de entrada, informando que seu currículo online encaixava-se com o perfil que procuravam e convidando-o para uma entrevista em dois dias, num escritório mediano no centro da cidade.

E agora estava lá, há sete anos na mesma empresa, visualizando poucas mudanças se comparado à quando começou. Pelo menos tinha muito a agradecer aos cursos de administração e inglês que sua mãe tinha o indicado a fazer depois de ter terminado o ensino médio, já que foram os motivos de pelo menos ter um emprego.

Outro ponto que tornava sua vida atual ainda mais decepcionante eram as suas relações pessoais, morava sozinho no centro da cidade e quase não visitava seus pais, suas amizades se resumiam a seus colegas de trabalho, que para si não passavam disso, pois não havia conhecido ninguém ali que o fizesse ter vontade de estreitar os laços e, por fim, sua vida amorosa inexistente, o único namorado que teve foi durante o ensino médio e depois disso apenas pequenos casos que se acumulavam na sua listinha de fiascos.

E agora ali, na sua sacada, encarando os pisca-piscas que enfeitavam o apartamento à frente do seu, aproveitando uma bela de uma auto depreciação que só o fazia enxergar como tudo parecia errado na sua vida, o antigo Baekhyun com certeza deveria estar decepcionadíssimo consigo, mas não conseguia enxergar nenhum caminho diferente para seguir.

Até que um brilho no céu o fez soltar um expressivo ‘oh’, seguida de uma curta risada irônica.

Afinal, não parecia ser real que uma estrela cadente resolvesse passar na sua frente, pelo menos não naquele momento em que se descobria no fundo do poço.

Ainda assim, uma pequena centelha de esperança instalou-se em si. Era quase Natal, certo? Se tinha uma época propícia à milagres, esta era definitivamente ela. E antes que parasse para pensar e decidisse que era um grande idiota, Baekhyun fechou seus olhos fortemente e mentalizou o desejo mais profundo de seu coração.

_Uma amizade verdadeira e um amor sincero._

Nunca havia parado para pensar no que mais queria para si, porém seu subconsciente trabalhou rápido em mostrar o quanto sua enorme carência afetiva lhe era incômoda.

Entretanto, quando seus olhos se abriram novamente, encontrou apenas o que havia antes, nada de incomum aconteceu, nem sequer um ventinho inesperado que o fizesse se exaltar. Por mais bobo que parecesse, queria receber algum sinal de uma possível mágica milagrosa, porém, o vazio que encontrou só contribuiu para que sua esperança esvaísse mais e chegasse à conclusão que realmente estava bêbado, já havia passado a hora de ir dormir. 

Sendo assim, Baekhyun apenas adentrou seu apartamento e se jogou na sua cama de qualquer forma, deixaria para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa em um outro momento.

°°°

Um barulho insistente e nostálgico fez com que Baekhyun despertasse. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia aquele toque irritante de alarme, muito tempo mesmo para falar a verdade. Alguma coisa não parecia certa. E precisou de uns dez segundos, depois que abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama olhando tudo em volta, para que reparasse que sim, ainda estava em seu quarto, mas aquele que residia na casa de seus pais.

O primeiro pensamento que venho em sua mente era como isso poderia ser possível? Lembrava que na noite passada tinha tomado bastante vinho, ao ponto de estar alto, porém, não ao ponto de sair de seu apartamento, cruzar a cidade, entrar na sua antiga casa e não se lembrar de nada.

Ainda tentava pensar em algo que fizesse sentido, quando o alarme começou a tocar novamente, depois de seus 10 minutos de soneca, e só então que Baekhyun parou para analisá-lo. O modelo era o mesmo que tinha há oito anos atrás e, se bem lembrava, o aparelho eletrônico não tinha sobrevivido a uma certa manhã de completo mau-humor seu.

Irritado, se estendeu até o alarme para desligá-lo, aproveitando para ver que horas aquele maldito o tinha despertado, contudo, mais uma surpresa aguardava Baekhyun. Segundo o aparelho, eram sete e dez da manhã, do dia 19 de dezembro de 2008, uma sexta-feira.

Baekhyun precisou limpar seus olhos algumas vezes, até que finalmente se conformasse que estava enxergando certo. Afinal, se bem lembrava tinha dormido no dia 18 de dezembro de 2018. E nem o final de um horário de verão era capaz de retornar dez anos.

Mas parando para olhar melhor o seu quarto e tudo em seu entorno, Baekhyun percebeu a semelhança com o cenário que recordava de anos atrás.

Seu velho guarda-roupa que parecia que a qualquer momento iria explodir ainda não havia sido trocado, o celular em cima da sua mesa de estudo ainda era um que caminhava longe da tecnologia touchscreen e, principalmente, o pôster atrás de sua cama do primeiro filme do Iron Man novinho em folha era a maior prova de que ele estava mesmo em 2008.

E mais uma vez, como isso poderia ser possível?

Como em um estalo, venho em sua mente a bendita da estrela cadente da noite – pelo menos a qual se recordava – passada. Então, talvez essa seria a resposta de seu pedido? Voltar dez anos, em um dia o qual Baekhyun não fazia a mínima ideia qual a relevância?

Não havia sentido algum, mas já que estava na chuva era para se molhar. Iria encarar o que viesse com esse passeio ao passado, apesar de que no fundo acreditava que tudo não passava de um sonho criado pela sua mente cansada da vida atual e iludida pelo fenômeno astronômico.

Enfim, decidido a passar por aquilo, deu um pulo de sua cama enquanto pensava no que iria fazer, e ao ver o uniforme escolar na cadeira da mesa de estudo, teve sua indicação que teria que ir para escola. Que bela notícia, voltar a adolescência e lidar com o colegial era tudo o que precisava.

Se pôs a se arrumar tentando retomar sua rotina matinal daquela época. Porém, assim que que colocou sua calça, um pequeno papel amarelo caiu no chão, e sua grande curiosidade em descobrir o conteúdo no post-it desencadeio em seu cérebro algumas lembranças daquele ano há dez anos atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada também no spirit, com o mesmo nome.


End file.
